CPR
by LiaNaillo
Summary: Koga nearly drowns, but Kagome uses CPR, and Inuyasha flips out. After Kagome gets really hurt, he reconsiders his judgement.


**CPR**

Kagome wandered aimlessly around with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, while Inuyasha was out getting some food. "It's beautiful by this creek. Let's eat here." Sango agreed, and Miroku set about making the fire. Shippo went off to look for wood, and Kagome set out the blanket. Suddenly a gust picked up, and the whirlwind of Koga sped toward them. "Koga?" Kagome stood up.

"Kagome! Get away!" Kagome looked at him funny, then saw a huge demon chasing Koga. It was in a human shape, but rippled with muscles. The flesh was green, and had purple hair flowing down it's back. Koga pushed Kagome to safety, but the demon swept Koga up like a feather, and he fell into the creek with a splash.

"The jewel. Give it to me, girl." Miroku stepped forward and yelled wind tunnel, and sucked the demon away. Kagome struggled to her feet, then turned to see that Koga had not risen out of the water. Kirara dragged him out, and layed him on the ground. Kagome rushed over, and felt to see if he was breathing, but he wasn't. Kagome began to panic, then remembered the lessons she'd gotten in CPR, and proceeded. She pressed on his chest three times, then covered his mouth with hers and blew. She repeated this five times before he spat up water, and began to breath. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were all blushing. Suddenly Inuyasha burst out of the woods, anger reading plain and clear on his face.

"YOU KISSED HIM!" Kagome rose up, still a bit shaken by what happened, and asked Sango to look after him. "HOW COULD YOU KISS HIM!"

"Inuyasha, I can explain-"

"Don't bother." Inuyasha bounded off into the trees, after dropping the boar he had caught. Kagome sighed, then turned to find the rest of them still blushing.

"What?"

"YOU KISSED HIM!" They said in unison. Kagome sighed, then went over and helped Sango carry Koga toward the fire.

"I didn't kiss him. I performed CPR. It's a technique to get someone who has stopped breathing to breath again." Miroku, Sango, and Shippo looked at one another, and blushed, thinking they had misjudged as Inuyasha had. Kagome heated some water, and placed a cloth with the warm water on Koga's forhead.

"Could you show us how, so that if you're not around, we can still save someone." Kagome smiled, and asked Miroku to be the subject. He smiled. "So, Kagome, I knew you couldn't resist my charms." Sango's rage emerged, and soon he had a pink, stinging cheek like so many time's before that.

"Alright. You have to clear the mouth of the subject from any foriegn debry, and move the tongue out of the way so the air can reach their lungs. Then, press with your hands like this right here three times, with a second in between each one. Then place your mouth firmly over the subjects and blow. Miroku, I won't do that, but you get the idea." Miroku sighed, and rose, and Kagome redemonstrated on Sango and Shippo, so that they all knew what to do. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find Inuyasha." Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked at one another, as Kagome headed off and weren't jealous at all about what she would be dealing with.

Kagome eventually found Inuyasha in a tree, by a rope bridge. "Inuyasha, can you let me explain?" Inuyasha acted to ignore her, just staring off into the ravine. "Koga saved me from a demon, but the demon knocked him into the creek. When we got him out, he wasn't breathing, so I did CPR, a technique to get a subject to breath again. Do you understa-" She stopped short as Jonkusto's blade slashed her shoulder. Inuyasha gasped, and watch as Jonkutso licked the blood off his blade.

"Hmm. So sweet. Hey Inuyasha, let's dance." Jonkutso swung at Inuyasha, but he dodged. He looked over at Kagome, and saw her scrambling onto the bridge. "Let's get the distraction away, shall we?" Jonkutso swung again, and cut the ropes holding the bridge up. It swung to the other side, and Kagome clung to the planks.

"INUYAHSA!" Inuyasha made an attempt to get her, but Jonkutso kept swinging his sword to keep him busy. He noticed that Bonkutso was on the other side, and cut the ropes there. The bridge, with Kagome, fell into the torrent of water.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha pulled out his tetsiga and used the windscar to knock Jonkotsu back and out of the way. Kirara appeared with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Sango threw her hirikots, and it nearly hit Bonkotsu. Than Koga appeared, and he looked weak. He jumped towards Jonkotsu and kicked at him insecantly.

"Jonkotsu, time to go."

"Awww, but I've almost got his adorable little ears hacked off." But he complied, and jumped across to join Bonkotsu as they fled. Inuyasha ignored them as he jumped down into the ravine and hopped along the rocks, looking for Kagome. He spotted her as she floated along, then she hit a rock, and Inuyasha jumped over, and picked her out of the water, and lifter her up to dry land. He placed her down. Kirara landed next to them, and they all rushed to her, including Koga.

"INUYASHA YOU LET HER GET HURT!" Inuyasha ignored Koga. Inuyasha lifted her up and hugged her to him, as he trembled. "Inuyasha... is she...?" Inuyasha shook more, and Miroku told Inuyasha to place her down. Inuyasha did that, and Sango knelt beside her. She placed her hands at the place Kagome had pointed out and pushed three times, then placed her mouth over hers and blew. Koga and Inuyasha flushed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" They asked in unison, then turned to one another, and growled with disdain.

"She's doing CPR. It's what saved you Koga." Miroku spoke solemnly, for they all thought that Kagome may not survive. Shippo was in tears, and Kirara was curled up near Kagome's feet. Koga and Inuyasha looked down in shame, then heard Kagome caugh. Inuyasha rushed to her and held her in his arms.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry." Kagome was unconcious, but was breathing. Koga fell to his knees in relief and exhaustion. Miroku set about building a fire. Shippo went to get Kagome's first aid kit, and Sango got some blankets to wrap her in.

"Kirara, go get the boar that Inuyasha caught, alright?" Sango asked of her friend, and she roared her agreement, and flew off. "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at her, and Sango saw something in his eyes that she had never seen before. "Can you get some water? For drinking and cleaning her wound?" Inuyasha nodded, and gently placed Kagome down. He was off, and Koga crawled up to Kagome.

"Who did that CPR thing with me?" he asked as he brushed some of Kagome's hair out of her face.

"Kagome." Koga nodded, and smiled. He took a piece of cloth from the blanket and wiped water off of Kagome's face and neck. Inuyasha was soon back and set to heating the water to a boil, hardly noticing that Koga was helping to care for Kagome. "Koga, you should rest. Here are some blankets. Go to the fire and rest." Koga nodded, and dabbed a few more drops of moisture off Kagome, then went as bidden. Inuyasha was soon there with the hot water, and Shippo had returned with the first aid kit. Inuyasha ripped Kagome's shirt where the cut was, and saw that it was not that deep, but for a human, could still be a danger. He applied medicine as needed, and wrapped the bandage around her shoulder, and chest, making sure not to look or reveal anything. Kagome's eyes opened up a bit, and saw Inuyasha's face, calm, yet sorrowful as he leaned over her. She took in a deep breath, but it pained her too much, so she gasped. Inuyasha flinched away, then looked to see what happened.

"Kagome! Did I hurt you?" Kagome shook her head no, which seemed like a chore. She glanced around and saw that Sango was preparing the boar, Miroku was tending to Koga, and Shippo and Kirara were by her side, sleeping. "Kagome... I'm so sorry I got mad, and couldn't protect you from Jonkotsu. Forgive me." Kagome felt tears in her eyes, and tried to speak, but her throat was raw, and pained her too much, so she nodded, her lip quivering. Inuyasha looked at her, a soft look that Kagome had seldom seen before. She smiled slightly, then closed her eyes, too tired to keep them open any more. "Don't leave us, Kagome. Don't go..." His voice drifted away as she fell deeper and deeper into her dreams.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw the sun high in the sky. She looked around and found that a proper pit had been fashioned, and it looked as if they had camped there for some time. She looked over and saw Sango sleeping against a tree, Kirara curled up in her lap. Miroku was working on fashioning a fishing net, and Inuyasha was sitting in a daze some distance off. Shippo sat next to her, licking a lollipop. He looked over and found Kagome smiling at him. "Guys, she's waking up!" Everyone was taken away instantly from what they were doing and crowded around her.

"Kagome, how do you feel?" Miroku asked that question with such concern, Kagome began to wonder what was going on.

"I feel fine-" she had begun to say that as she was raising herself up. A sharp pain ran from her left shoulder, and she cried out and landed back down on the pillow. She noticed her voice was hoarse, and she was very stiff. "Maybe not so fine. What happened? How long have I been sleeping?" They other guys looked at each other with concern, and Sango took it upon herself to explain what happened.

"Well, Jonkotsu attacked you, and you fell into the ravine. That was about four days ago -" As she spoke Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and guilt was easily read. When Sango was finished, Kagome slowly lifted her hand, and placed it gingerly on Inuyasha's. He looked down at it, then at Kagome. "Can I speak with you alone?" Inuyasha nodded, and the rest scurried away into the forest. "I remember you apoligizing. I couldn't talk right then, but I had meant to say that there is nothing to forgive. It's not your fault that what happened happened. I'm just glad you got me through." She lifted herself up, and grunting through the excrusiating pain, she laid her head on Inuyasha's lap, and felt him place a hand on her head. "I'm glad I'm here with you." Inuyasha blushed, and stroked Kagome's hair. He felt that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
